Fairy Tales
by QueenofCamelot10642
Summary: The KOTLC crew find themselves in the fairy-tale world, and a lot of crazy stuff happens to them. Follow them as they face witches and curses and get thrown into a war between kingdoms...and maybe even worlds. (This is a pretty bad summary, the story is better!)
1. Chapter 1

**Hey, guys this is my first fanfiction. I hope you enjoy it!**

 **FOXFIRE: Sophie POV**

"Hey, Sophie!" Stina's voice echoed through the hallway.

I turned and saw the snobbish girl, along with her two minions, walk up to me. I groaned. "What do you want Stina?" I asked, not sure if I wanted to hear an answer.

She smirked, "Isn't it obvious, I want to taunt you."

I had to hand it to her, at least she was honest. I rolled my eyes and said, "Please go away."

She laughed, and right on cue her minions joined her. "Do you really think you just have to say that and I would be gone? Well, I hate to break it to you, but life's not that easy. Of course you wouldn't know that, though, considering you get handed everything you want on a golden platter."

I narrowed my eyes. "Shut up," I growled with a new fierceness, "You don't know anything about a hard life. I, on the other hand, have been through several bad things."

Stina scoffed, "Yes, we know. Blah blah blah Neverseen, Blah blah blah kidnapped. But all that stuff doesn't mean that you deserve all the attention, all the praise, all the love-"

"I fought in battles and saved the Lost Cities! What have you done?" I yelled in her face.

She suddenly looked much angrier than before. "What have I done? _What have I done?_ " she asked menacingly, "I….um…" She faltered and looked up in thought.

I rolled my eyes. I've had enough of her. I turned back around, ready to walk to my class. I took exactly nine steps before Stina yelled, "At least my parents love each other!"

I stopped dead in my tracks. _She did not just go there._

Once again, I turned around to see Stina smiling, and not in a good way. "So the rumors are true, huh? The perfect Grady and Edaline, parents of the oh so amazing Sophie Foster, are having issues."

I didn't say anything, just glared at her, hoping she might somehow disappear.

Stina's smile grew wider, and I wanted to punch it right of her face. "Ooh, I've struck a nerve." She laughed. "Finally, Sophie Foster got what she always deserved." She sauntered up to me until we were head to head. _Dang it_ , I thought, _she's taller than me._ I started to ponder on what would happen to me if I picked a fight with her. How bruised would I be? Would I win? Will my friends by mad or would they congratulate me? Would I be suspended?

But before I could answer any of these questions, Stina said something that I probably will never forgive. As her smile grew even wider, she said, "You will finally feel real pain. You know why? Because your precious Grady and Edaline are going to stop loving each other, and you're going to lose that perfect family that you always wanted, but never deserved." She laughed like a maniac, and then started to walk away, her minions following her. They didn't get very far.

I screamed at the top of my lungs, and the next thing I knew, I was pushing all of my pain and anger out, pushing it towards the three witches. They stopped walking, and then started screaming in agony. They dropped and writhed on the floor, feeling the pain they claimed I never knew.

The hallway was empty when Stina and I started our fight, but their screams got the attention of practically everyone in the school. People came running from everywhere and in a matter of seconds the hallway was full. Whenever someone tried to stop me, I all I had to do was look at them and they would start screaming, too. Everyone who was in the hallway, including my friends, just watched in horror.

In the midst of all the chaos, I saw people running away, yelling for teachers and Headmaster Leto. But I wasn't focusing on them. The only thing I was focusing on was inflicting on Stina and her friends. All I saw was red and my body was hot all over.

 **FOXFIRE: Stina POV**

I never thought it was possible to feel that much pain and sorrow and anger all at once. I felt like I just saw everyone I ever loved die before my eyes. I felt like I had the weight of the world on my soldiers. I felt like I would never feel any happiness ever again.

If this is how Sophie felt throughout, I clearly underestimated her pain.

I was only thinking two things in that moment. The first thing: pain, pain, pain everywhere. The second thing: I will never bully her again.

I wanted the pain to stop. I would do anything. So, gathering everything I had, I yelled….

 **FOXFIRE** : **Dex POV**

"Sophie! I'm sorry about everything! Please stop!" Stina yelled at the top of her lungs. There were tears streaming down her face and she looked so desperate. I never thought I would say this, but I felt bad for her and if I had thought of a way to help her, I would have done it without hesitation.

I looked over at Sophie. I had never seen her that angry, not even when we were facing the Neverseen. It was scary.

 **FOXFIRE** : **Sophie POV**

After Stina screamed those words, I was slapped back to reality and felt my anger slowly fade away. I stopped seeing red and my body cooled down. Within seconds I was back to normal.

I stared at her and her friends and I was suddenly filled with regret. _I can't believe I did that_. No matter how mean she is, only truly evil people should be inflicted on.

Stina looked up to me, her eyes full of relief, "Thank you."

I didn't know what to say to that, so I looked around at everyone standing around us. Whenever I looked in someone's direction, they flinched away from me. The only people who didn't do that were my friends, but they were clearly still scared of me and were keeping their distance.

"Let me through!" I heard a voice call. I turned and saw the faculty pushing their way through the crowd, Headmaster Leto in the front.

I didn't know what to do. An overwhelming fear started to take over me. What would they do to me? Will they tell Grady and Edaline? If they do, will my parents be mad? They're already dealing with too many problems and I don't want to burden them with more.

I stand there wondering about all those things when the faculty finally reached Stina, her friends, and I. All of the teachers looked at me with disgust. A teacher whose name I never learned walked up to me and yelled, "What did you do?!"

As more teachers approached me with questions, I caught Headmaster Leto's eye. It tore my heart in two to see that he had the same disgusted look in his eyes.

He must have seen the hurt in my face because his eyes went from disgusted to pitying, and I couldn't tell which one I hated more. "Sophie," he said softly and started to approach me as well, but I needed to get out of there. I was feeling claustrophobic and I needed fresh air. I needed to go home.

I started running, faster than I ever thought I could go. I heard people call my name, but I didn't look back. After running through Foxfire for a while, I turned around and happily saw that no one was behind me. I sat down and caught my breath. I thought about what I did and all of a sudden I felt a tear stream down my face. Then another. And another. I was crying so hard that I didn't notice the six people who walked up to me.

 **FOXFIRE: Fitz POV**

"Oh my god," I heard Biana say when we finally found Sophie. It was a heartbreaking sight. Sophie, who always had to act strong, was sitting and hugging her knees to her chest and crying her eyes out in the middle of an empty hallway. I'd seen her cry before, but it was never this much. I wanted to sit down and comfort her, take her in my arms and let her cry on my shoulder while all our friends hugged her, too. But this terrible part of me was still scared of what she did to Stina.

"Sophie," Keefe whispered.

She looked up and we saw that her eyes were red and puffy. She looked so helpless and sad and I cursed myself for ever being scared of her and not comforting her.

We all stared at her and she stared back at us. I was about to ask if she was okay when she quickly got up and started to run away from us.

"Sophie!" I called as we all started to run after her. She was surprisingly fast, considering she was really short.

 **FOXFIRE: Sophie POV**

I couldn't face them, not after what I did. I was running faster than I ever had before. Without stopping, I took out my pathfinder and leaped back to Havenfield.

 **There you have it, the first chapter. In case your wondering where the fairy tales are, don't worry. They're going to be in the next chapter! Thanks for reading and please give me feedback, good or bad!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey readers! Here's the next update! Hope you like it!**

 **HAVENFIELD: Sophie POV**

I landed a few feet from my front door. I tried to push the thoughts of the day out of my head. I was almost able to do it, but the memories were perfectly clear. This was one of the few times I wasn't thankful for my photographic memory.

I walked to my front door and lifted my knuckles to knock on it. I stopped after only hitting it once because I heard screaming coming from inside. The screams weren't of pain, but of anger. I couldn't help but notice that the screams were as terrible as Stina's, but in a different way.

 **HAVENFIELD:** **Edaline POV**

"Why are you so impossible?!" Grady yelled at me.

"Oh, I'm the impossible one now?! You're the one that literally does nothing, while I work around the house all day!" I was clenching my hands in fists and I was trying my best not to cry, but as hard as I was trying, one single tear still slipped down my cheek.

Grady noticed, and for a split second his expression changed from one of anger to one of sadness and worry, but his angry expression was back quickly. "Hey! I don't just sit around, doing nothing! I take care of the animals nearly all of the day! If it weren't for me all our animals would be dead!"

"What do you want? A gold star? You may take care of the animals, but I take care of the most important thing in both our lives! Sophie! I can't imagine how she would turn out if you were the only one raising her!"

 **HAVENFIELD: Sophie POV**

I sighed. Grady and Edaline were arguing again, and this one sounded worse than the ones they had before.

One of the worst things in the world is hearing your parents fight. I'd been hearing mine fight for the past few months. My room was usually my safe haven, a peaceful place where I could collect my thoughts. But I knew I couldn't go there or anywhere in my house because I knew I would still hear Grady and Edaline. I thought about going to Calla's tree, but it's still pretty close to my house, so I would have still heard my parents' screams. I sat down and leaned on the door.

Suddenly, a good idea popped into my head. I stood up, ready to walk to the place I was thinking about when I had had another idea. I smiled. _I know_ , I thought, _I'll get that fairy tales book that I brought from the Forbidden Cities. I'll read it in the place!_

I started to walk around the perimeter of the house, studying every inch of it closely, looking for some type of way to get to my room without running into Grady and Edaline. I considered using a brain push to push myself up to the third floor, which is where my room is, and then I would climb through a window. But then I remembered that my parents like to keep all the windows locked.

I was about to give up, but then I smelt something. Something delicious. Something that smelt just like Edaline's mallowmelt.

I gasped and started to run to the window in the kitchen. In that perfect moment, I had remembered that Edaline always keeps that window open so that whenever someone came to the house, they would smell the amazing scent of whatever she was baking even from the outside.

 _Thank God_ , I thought when I saw that no one was in the kitchen. The window was open just enough for me to crawl through. I smiled, then carefully climbed through. The second I landed in the kitchen, I heard the doorbell ring.

 **HAVENFIELD: Keefe POV**

I hated myself for not being there. If I were there, I could've calmed her down. Then Stina and her friends wouldn't have gotten hurt and Sophie wouldn't have cried.

I rang the doorbell again, trying to ignore the fact that I, and probably all my friends, had heard Grady and Edaline having an intense argument before I rang the doorbell. But that didn't matter to me in that moment. All that mattered was finding Sophie.

Finally, just as I was about to push the doorbell again, Edaline opened the door. She smiled when she saw us, but it looked forced. Also, she sounded tired when she spoke the words, "Hi, kids. What are you doing here? Aren't you supposed to be in school?"

The six of us looked at one another, each of us not wanting to tell Edaline about Sophie.

Realization dawned in her eyes, "Oh, dear. Did something happen to Sophie?" When none of us responded, she said, "Come in. I'll take you to the kitchen. I made mallowmelt an hour ago. We can eat that while you tell Grady and I what happened with Sophie." She smiled, clearly trying to hide the panic she was feeling for Sophie behind it.

 **HAVENFIELD: Sophie POV**

The second I heard the doorbell, I ran for the stairs and sprinted up them. One of my parents would've gotten the door, and they might have seen me since the kitchen is one of the first rooms you see when you open the door. I was paranoid that someone heard me running up the stairs and started to follow me, but thankfully no one did. I stopped running up the stairs when I got to my room and slumped against the door. I caught my breath and listened closely to see if I could recognize any of the voices, but I didn't hear anything. _Oh well_ , I thought, _I'll figure out who the people at the door were sooner or later._

I stood up, quietly opened my bedroom door, and walked inside. I looked at my bed, resisting the urge to just plop down in it and sleep, but I knew I would finally be able to relax once I got the book and went to the place.

I grabbed the chair by my desk and put it down in front of my bookshelf. I put my fairy tales book on the very top shelf, the one shelf I can't reach, because I didn't want to share it with someone. When I realized that the Lost Cities didn't know about fairy tales, I was extremely sad, but it felt good knowing something no one else did, so I never told anyone.

I picked the book up and inspected its cover. It was simple; it just had the words _Once Upon A Time_ etched in it, with the words _A Collection of Fairy Tales_ under it. It was brown and a very velvety feel to it and I loved touching it. It also smelled amazing.

When I left my room and started to walk down the stairs, I started to hatch my escape plan. My parents probably brought the guests into the living room. No matter where you sit in the living room, you would be able to see the entrance of the kitchen out of the corner of your eye. If I ran fast enough, I would be able to make it to the window without anyone seeing me.

I stopped at the top of the first flight of stairs. I took a deep breath and listened closely to see if anyone was in the kitchen. When I heard nothing, I closed my eyes and counted down from ten. When I got to one, I sprinted down the last of the stairs and ran into the kitchen to see...

Fitz, Keefe, Biana, Dex, Tam, Linh, and my parents. All of them were standing by the window, eating mallowmelt, and not saying a word.

They all turned and saw me. I didn't know what to do.

 **HAVENFIELD: Biana POV**

After Edaline got Grady and led us into the kitchen, we told them everything about Sophie.

"And then we saw her light leap here. Have you seen her?" Fitz finished.

Both Edaline and Grady were silent.

"Hello?" Linh asked them softly.

Grady took a deep breath and said, "We're sorry. Can you...can you just give us a moment of silence, please? You don't have to leave, just...just don't talk, please."

Dex gave them a small smile, "Of course."

We all sat there, none of us saying anything. In that moment I realized how loud silence really was. If you're in a loud place, it could be hard to focus on your thoughts. But when there's no sound, you're thoughts are the only thing you can hear, and they can be the loudest thing you ever heard.

I thought about what happened. I thought about how angry Sophie looked when she was inflicting on Stina. I thought about how Stina felt. I thought about how scared Sophie looked when she stopped. I thought about how Fitz looked like he was going to breakdown when we found Sophie crying. I thought and thought and thought, and then it happened.

Sophie ran into the kitchen, and all eyes turned to her. For a few moments, we all just looked at her and she loooked at us. And then she bolted out the kitchen so quickly that she was already out the front door before I processed what happened.

 **HAVENFIELD: Sophie POV**

 _I'm so stupid_ , I thought, _I can't believe I didn't think anyone was in the kitchen._ I scolded myself for my stupid decisions during my entire run to the place. When I finally got there, I sat down and caught my breath.

Halfway through the run I dropped my book because I tripped and fell on my face. When I had stood up, I realized it landed a few feet away from me. I knew if I went to get it, my friends and my parents, who were all running after me, would catch up to me in a matter of seconds. Even though it made my heart break, I decided to leave it there.

After only two seconds of silence, I heard someone call my name.

"Sophie!" the voice cried.

I turned around just as Keefe crushed me in a bear hug. The second he touched me, he started to send me feelings of happiness and peace. More and more people started to hug us, and it was clear that they all have forgiven me, but I still wanted some alone time to clear my head. I knew they would all follow me no matter where I went. I sighed in my head.

Suddenly, I thought of something.

I pushed my friends and family away gently. They all looked at me with worried eyes, but none of the attempted to hug me again.

We were standing in the cave I was kidnapped in. I know everyone assumes I hate this place, and they're a bit right. I small part of me does hate it, but the other part loves coming here. For one thing, it's peaceful and quiet. For another thing, it's right next to a cliff, so whenever I wantd to leave, I could just jump off and teleport somewhere.

And that's just what I did. I ran to the cliff and jump right off of it. As I started to fall, I felt the wind rush past my ears; it was an amazing feeling.

I thought about going anywhere, and that's how the void opened. The next thing I knew, I was in darkness.

I had no idea where to go, but then I had another idea. A crazy one. _There's no way this will work_ , I thought, _but it wouldn't hurt to try._

I started to think about fairy tales. My head filled with princesses in beautiful gowns, knights in shining armor, and fearsome dragons. Images of gorgeous castles and magical fairies entered my mind. Then, I thought about the most iconic words I'd ever known: _Once Upon a Time_...

The next thing I knew, i heard a thunder-like sound. Then, I was falling through the sky. I opened my eyes just as I hit the ground.

"Ow!" I groaned when the pain settled in. I felt like I had just sprained my ankle. I tried to stand, but then I stumbled and started to lean against a tree. As I did so, I inspected my surroundings.

I was sitting in the most beautiful forest I had ever seen. All the grass and leaves were the most perfect shade of green, and the tree bark was lovely shade of brown. I didn't even know brown could be so appealing to my eyes! The sky was a bright blue, and there wasn't like a single cloud in the sky, but it wasn't hot at all. There was also many flowers sticking out of the ground in a variety of colors. I was staring at the forest in awe when a voice came from behind me.

"Hello, miss. Are you okay?"

I looked up to see a girl on top of a cream-colored unicorn. She was about my age, maybe a bit younger. She had mostly black hair, but the tips were purple. She had light skin that complemented her eyes nicely. _W_ _ow_ , I thought, _her eyes are purple. I didn't even know people could have purple eyes._ The girl was wearing a brown hunter's jacket, and underneath was an all black dress that looked simple and comfy.

That was when I noticed something very distinguished about her: she had burn marks on the lower half of her face and all over her arms.

"Miss? Can you hear me?" she asked.

I studied her for a few more seconds and then decided she was nice and trustworthy. "Yes, I can hear you."

She gave me a small smile. "Are you okay?"

"No. I think I sprained my ankle."

"Oh," she said, while jumping off her unicorn. She started to walk to me, "Well, I think I can help you, but not here. At my shack I think I have a potion that can fix it."

When she got to me, she offered me her hand. I hesitated before taking it. She pulled me up and I slung my arms around her shoulders, which was a bit hard considering she was a lot taller than me even though she looked younger. She wrapped her arm around my waist and helped me walk to her unicorn.

"Wait," I said, "What's your name, and how do I know I can trust you."

She smiled again, "You don't, but I'm your best shot at help. No one comes to this part of the forest. As beautiful as it is, it's the most dangerous part. A bunch of criminals hide in here, and a lot of animals that can kill you easily."

I narrowed my eyes, "Then why are you here?"

"I was...looking for something."

"What was it?"

"I hope you understand that you're a stranger to me, and I can't just tell you those things. You look normal enough, but for all I know, you can be some shape-shifter that's waiting for the right moment to kill me."

"Fair point, but can you at least tell me your name?"

She hesitated before saying, "Gwendoline Court. You?"

"Sophie Foster."

"Huh, that's so...ordinary."

"Excuse me?"

"Don't get me wrong, it nice, but it's not as...weird as ones I've heard before. It could be the most normal name I've ever heard. No offense."

"None taken." I said slowly.

When we got to her unicorn, I looked up in despair, how was I supposed to get on that?

But then something very unusual happened. Gwendoline said, "Split yourself in two then turn into...a mini dragon," to the unicorn.

And so it did. It started to glow brighter and brighter until it looked like the sun was standing right in front of us. And the all of a sudden, the light was gone and in it's place were two small dragons. Not so small that I wouldn't be able to ride it though. And that's when it hit me.

"No," I said quietly.

"What?" Gwendoline asked me."Never rode a dragon before?"

"Of course not!"

She smirked slightly, "Well, there's a first time for everything." She pointed to one of the dragons and said, "This is Sophie. Fly her all the way back to the village. Be gentle with her; her ankle's sprained." She pointed to the other dragon. "You'll carry me to the village, too." And to me she simply said, "Good luck."

Suddenly, one of the dragons lifted me up and onto its back. And then we're flying.

We soared above the tress, and I finally got a good look at where I am. In the distance, I could see a small village, probably the one the dragon was taking me to. But that wasn't what I was paying attention to, because in the distance, an immense castle made of crystals caught my eye. The castle had too many towers to count and the top of the tallest towers were made of glass. However, the biggest tower didn't have glass, but it did have a ginormous clock.

I looked down at the forest surrounding me, and that's when I saw it. A small gingerbread house. It looked familiar to me, and I had to stare at it for a few more seconds before I knew where I was.

 _Oh my God_ , I thought, _I'm in the fairy tale world!_

 **There you have it! I hoped you liked! And if any of you are still thinking, _Why aren't there more fairy tales?, d_ on't worry, the next chapter will be 90% fairy tales. Anyway, please review and thank you for reading!**


	3. Chapter 3

**HAVENFIELD: Dex POV**

"Sophie!" I screamed when she jumped off the cliff. I, along with my friends and Sophie's parents, ran to the edge and looked over just as the void opened and she fell into it.

Tam sighed, "How will we find her now?"

"Anyone have any idea where she might've gone?" Biana asked.

When no on responded, Grady sighed, "She clearly doesn't want to be found. Maybe we should just let her be until she comes back."

Fitz turned to him, "No, we can't do that."

"Why not?"

Fitz scoffed, "What if she thinks we don't care about her since we're not looking for her?"

After a few moments, Grady said, "You're right, but we shouldn't start looking for her right this second. We should give her some space."

"But she could be in danger! She could've teleported to the wrong place and be in the middle of a battlefield for all we know! She could be dead!"

"Fitz," Edaline said firmly

Fitz huffed, "I'm sorry, I'm sorry. I'm just…..really worried about Sophie."

"We all are." Linh said. To Keefe, she said, "What were her emotions like?"

Keefe took a minute to respond. "Scared. A bit guilty and confused and sad, but mostly scared."

Fitz took a deep breath. "Great. She's feeling guilty. How wonderful," he said sarcastically. And then he closed his eyes and looked like he was thinking very hard.

"What are you doing," Linh asked him.

"I'm trying to transmitt to her." After a few seconds of silence, he groaned and said, "It's not working."

Grady stared at Fitz for a few seconds before saying, "Oh, no. That's not good. We should hail Alden."

"Why?" I asked.

"He'll know what to do. My imparter is in the house. You kids needs to stay here for now while I get it and hail Alden." He turned to Edaline. "Can you come with me?"

She looked surprised, but still said, "Sure."

When they left, all us kids sat down in a circle, except for Fitz. He was pacing the cave and breathing hard. Eventually, Biana said, "Okay, Fitz, you need to chill."

He turned to us and we finally saw how desperate he looked. "Chill? _Chill?_ Sophie's in danger. If any of us were in danger, she would be losing her head, too."

"Well, yeah, but if you were really in danger, would you want your friends to be worrying?"

Fitz exhaled. "Not that much," he muttered.

"Exactly. Come sit with us and relax."

Fitz joined us and we all sat in silence for a few minutes. Then I remembered something.

"Hey," I said," did you see Sophie drop something while running here?"

They all looked up in thought. Eventually, Keefe said, "Yeah, I remember."

"Me, too," Linh said.

After some time, we all agreed that we had seen her drop something.

"What do you think it was?" Biana asked.

"Only one way to find out," Tam said as he got up and started to walk back to Havenfield.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm retracing her steps until I find what she dropped. It could be a clue to where she is."

"Sounds like a job for more than one person." Keefe said as he stood up and started walking with Tam.

 _Dang_ , I thought, _He must be really worried about Sophie if he's willing to hang out with Tam to help find her._ But that thought went away quickly when Keefe turned to us and said, "Wait, none of you are coming? No way I am spending time with Bangs Boy!"

Tam stopped and turned to us, too. "And there's no way I'm spending time with this devil. This is a six person job," he said as Keefe turned and glared at him.

We all looked at each other, shrugged, and started walking with the two boys. When we got about 30 yards from the cave, we saw it.

"There's something over there," Fitz said, pointing a few feet to his left.

We all walked to the place he was pointing at and saw a lovely-looking book. It's most notable feature was the words _Once Upon a Time_ etched in golden caligraphy on the front cover.

Linh picked it up and started flipping through the pages. "Wow," she said. We all gathered around her and looked over her shoulders.

She was flipping through the pages very quickly, only stopping at some beautiful illustrations. A picture of a girl standing in the ocean; she looked like she was turning into foam. A picture of what looked like a fox, goose, hen, turkey, chicken, and duck walking through the forest. A picture of a handsome prince kissing a beautiful sleeping princess.

"What is this?' I asked.

Linh flipped back to the cover. " _A Collection of Fairy Tales_ ," she said.

"Fairy tales?" Tam said, "Why would she bring this? They sound childish."

"Hey," Keefe said, turning to Tam, "Don't talk about Sophie like that. Besides, not all of them looked stupid." He took the heavy book from Linh's hands and flipped to a picture of a boy being devoured by wolves.

Tam grimaced. "Sorry, I didn't see that one. But does anyone know what these fairy tale things are."

"The only way to figure out is to read them, I guess." Biana replied.

"All of them?"

Keefe turned to the table of contents and counted how many fairy tales there are. "There's 24 of them. We could start with the six of them. We could each read one aloud."

"Wait, why do we have to read it?" I asked.

"If she risked getting caught for this, it must be something important to her." Fitz said.

"True," I said, "Let's go to Havenfield and read it there."

"Should we tell Grady and Edaline?" Linh asked.

We were silent for a few moment, pondering the pros and cons of telling Sophie's parents.

"Yes," Biana finally said, "They would help us, but I don't think we have to tell the right this second."

"Why not?" I asked.

"I don't know...I just have this feeling that we won't want to share this with anyone else. At least for now."

"Yeah," Fitz said, "Me, too. C'mon, let's go to the house."

When we got there, we were greeted by Grady and Edaline.

"We just hailed Alden; he said he'll be here as soon as possible. He's very busy right now so it'll be awhile until he comes. He's dealing with an emergency." Grady informed us.

"This is an emergency." I said.

"That's what I said," Edaline told me, "But Alden said that the problem he's dealing with requires all of his attention at the moment. You kids are welcome to stay; you can wait in Sophie's room."

I smiled at her. "Thank you, Aunt Edaline."

"No problem."

When we got to Sophie's room, we sat down on her rug. Biana volunteered to read the first story.

"Once upon a time," she said, " there lived a beautiful little girl named Ella..."

Tam was the first one to speak after she finished reading, "Well, that was stupid."

Biana glared at him, "It was a wonderful story." She turned to the rest of her friends, "Right?"

None of them said anything.

Biana's jaw dropped, but before she could say anything, I said," It was really unrealistic. I mean, there's no way Cinderella could be the only girl in the entire kingdom who fit in the shoe."

"But..." she started, but she trailed off.

Fitz chuckled slightly and took the book from her, "I'll read the next story."

After about an hour, they had each read a story aloud. Fitz read a completely stupid story about girl who broke into a house that belonged to bears (Bears don't live in houses!). Keefe read a story about a gullible girl who almost gets eaten by a wolf (The wolf eats her and her grandma and when the hunter takes them out of the wolf's stomach, they're completely unharmed. That's so possible!). I read a story about two annoying pigs who kept teasing their brother for being smart (In my opinion, the smart brother should've left his siblings to the wolf.) Linh read a story about two "elves" who helped a shoemaker (We were all shocked at the representation of elves in this story). And lastly, Tam read a story about a kid who gets eaten by wolves because he kept lying to people (This is the only one that I liked because the character finally gets what they deserve).

When Tam finished, we talked for a few minutes about what these fairy tales had to do with Sophie. After arguing for a few minutes, we decided that she liked these (ridiculous) stories and wanted to read them.

But then Fitz suddenly stood up, his eyes wide."Oh my god..."

"What's wrong?" Biana asked him, concerned.

"I think I know where Sophie is."

 **ALAMOOR: Gwendoline POV**

Sophie was a strange girl.

 _She looked like she had never seen a dragon before. I mean, it's understandable that she's never rode a dragon before, most people haven't,_ I thought _, but haven't ever seen one? That's impossible. And she looked like she was about to die of awe when she saw Charming Palace, as if she'd never seen it before._

I was riding next to her on my shape-shifting dragon Pevnath. Sophie pointed down to a spot in the forest as her eyes widened. "Does that house belong to a witch?"

I looked down to see that she was pointing at a gingerbread house. I looked at her, "Yes, why?"

She looked scared, "Isn't the witch evil? And I thought she was dead!"

I whipped my head to her. "How dare you!"

Her eyes widened more, if that was even possible. "What did I say?"

"You accused Ell of being evil and dead!"

Now she looked confused, "Who the heck is Ell?"

Now it was my turn to be confused. "Wait, you- No, that's not possible..."

"What's not possible?"

"Do you seriously still think that the Blind Witch lives there?"

"...Doesn't she?"

"No!" _This has to be some type of prank,_ I thought, _T_ _here is no way someone can be this clueless. Maybe she was under a sleeping curse when all of this happened._ "How have you not heard of what happened?"

"What happened?"

I stared at her for a few seconds. "You seriously don't know?"

"No, I don't."

I looked her up and down for any signs that she's lying. When I decided that she wasn't, I said, "The Blind Witch was killed a twelve years ago by Hansel and Gretel."

She cut me off, "Yes, I know- Wait, twelve years ago?"

"Yeah, that's what I said."

She was silent for a few moments, then said, "But...never mind. Anyway, you said a girl named Ell lives there now. Who's she?

"You think the Blind Witch is evil, right?' I asked her slowly.

"Yeah, why's that important?"

I hesitated before saying, "Ell is the Blind Witch's daughter."

She looked taken aback, "Oh..."

"She not evil, though," I said quickly, "She never approved of her mother's ways. In fact, her mother tried to kill her when she was just a baby."

"What?"

"The Blind Witch never planned to have a kid. No one knows how it happened, the Blind Witch was just suddenly pregnant and the next thing you know,, she had Ell. Anyway, the Blind Witch wanted to kill her and then eat her, but then Hansel and Gretel stumbled upon her house. She thought Hansel and Gretel would make much better snacks since they were twelve at the time. She decided she would eat Hansel and Gretel, then wait for Ell to grow up, and then eat her. But then, as you know, Hansel and Gretel escaped and killed the witch. They took Ell to their village. She grew up there, but then she moved to the gingerbread house."

"Why?"

I shrugged. "Not sure, but everyone says its because she wants to continue her mother's work, which I know for a fact is not true."

Sophie hesitated before saying, "Did her father just abandon her?"

"Look, if you think I know every little thing about Ell, you're wrong. No one knows who her father is. Only the witch and the father himself."

She looked back down to the house which was now behind us. "Huh," was all she said.

"How did you not know this? It was, like, some of the biggest new in all of Alamoor a few year ago. People still talk about it a lot to this day."

She opened her mouth to answer, but then both our dragons dipped down and prepared to land in the village, so whatever she was going to say turned into a scream.

 **HAVENFIELD: Tam POV**

"Don't you see it?" Fitz asked us, desperate.

"No," I said flatly. "It's impossible."

Fitz held his finger up to me. "Nothing is impossible."

"Great, the fairy tales have tainted your brain."

"Shut up. Anyway, it only makes sense."

"How?" Dex asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, um..."

"Exact-" I started, but I was cut off by none other than my sister.

"I believe him," she said.

"So do I," said Biana.

"Me, too," Keefe added.

Dex's jaw dropped, "Did you guys bust up your brains?"

"Yeah," I jumped in, "There's no way Sophie is in this fairy-tale place-world-dimension. Uh! I don't even know what to call it!"

"Kids!" Edaline called from downstairs, "Can you come down here? We have something very...important to tell you."

We all looked at each other, curious. Then we got up and started walking down the stairs, but not before Fitz said, "I'm right."

"No, you're not." Dex said.

"Right."

"Not."

"Right."

"Not."

"Right!"

"Not!"

They continued arguing until we reached the bottom steps and were welcomed with an odd sight.

The entire Council and all our parents (including mine and Linh's even though I'm sure everyone in this room knows we don't want to see them.) They were all in the living room. There was a plate of mallowmelt on the table. I wanted to take several, but no one was eating it, so I decided to only take one. _Wow,_ I thought while chewing, _I'm turning into such a nice person. I don't like it._

"Kids," Councillor Oralie said softly. Well, she always speaks softly, but she was talking softer than usual. "You might want to sit down." She, along with some of the other Councillors stood up so that the kids could sit.

We all glanced at each other, getting nervous, then sat down.

"Kids-" Councillor Emery started.

"We're not kids," I said my mouth still full.

'Don't chew with your mouth open, Tam." my "mother" said.

I promptly opened my mouth as wide as I possibly could to my parents.

They grimaced, then Linh said, "Tam, stop it."

I hesitated, then closed my mouth.

"Anyways," Councillor Emery continued, "What we are about to tell you is very frightening, especially with Sophie missing. You must promise you won't freak out."

We were silent, then Keefe said, "We promise."

I started to ponder the several bad things they could tell us, but none of them were even close to as bad as what the Councillor told us.

Councillor Emery sighed, "The Neverseen are back."

My eyes widened, "No. No, you're lying."

"I'm afraid they're not lying," Alden said, looking down and holding his wife tightly.

"How can you be sure?" Biana asked.

"The Neverseen...," Councillore Bronte trailed off.

"Tell us," Keefe demanded, "We can handle it."

Councillor Bronte took a deep breath and then said, "They burned Foxfire down."

Biana gasped slightly and started to cry. Fitz put an arm around her as he said, "Is everyone okay?"

"Not everyone, but most."

Dex gulped before saying, "That might not be the Neverseen. It could just be other rebellious elves."

All the adults looked at each other and then glanced at us.

"What?" I asked.

"When the school started to burn, the kids called their parents, and their parents called us," Councillor Oralie started, "When we got there, we were able to figure out the identity of one of the elves carrying torches and setting fire to the school. The hood of his cape accidentally fell off. And...it was Ruy Ignis. We weren't able to capture him, or any of them, because they light leaped away after we got there."

The room fell silent, then Dex's voice filled the room, "I thought Ruy was dead. I thought everyone in the Neverseen was dead! They were executed right in front of us!"

"Yeah, we thought so, too."

More silence, and then I asked, "Is that all they did?"

Councillor Bronte swallowed and then said, "We hailed Alden to help the survivors and to help us scour the area for clues about anything that had to do with the Neverseen. After about an hour, we found a message written in blood in one of the burned rooms."

"What did it say?"

He hesitated before saying, "'We're back. And we're coming for those kids that defeated us before. They're as good as dead. And we'll start with the leader of them all...Sophie Foster."

The second he finished saying that, there was a loud BOOM from outside and the entire house shook.

* * *

 **Thanks for reading and please review!**


End file.
